Top 10 Before the End
by Rosie-Rain-11
Summary: Beast Boy finds a list of the top ten things Raven wants to do before the end. He'll be suprised what the number 1 thing is. BBxrae flufiness. Our first FF no flames please.R&R R&R!
1. Breakfast

Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans, for if we did there would be a lot more BBxRae fluffiness. But we do own confuzzled, the kitchen table, tofu cubes, the plot and BB's boxers.   
Top Ten Before the End 

"Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!" Beast Boy's alarm clock sounded. A miniature

figurine of a monkey popped out of a branch, of the tree-shaped alarm

clock, clapping his plastic paws rhythmically. The time, 6:30 am, flashed in

bright green. Normally he would have impulsively pressed the snooze

button without thinking and slept until 10:00 am, but today he had

planned something special for Raven. Since she woke up at 7:00 am every

morning, BB decided to wake up earlier in order to get ready. He bolted

out of bed and hurried towards the kitchen, forgetting that he was wearing

boxers with little ravens that he had painted on. Since he was quite the

'artist', the ravens looked more like little black blobs with deformed wings.

As he arrived at the kitchen, he pulled some toast out of the cupboard and

popped it in the toaster. Then he opened the drawer and pulled out a

packet of Raven's favorite herbal tea. "How do you make this stuff ?!" he

exclaimed quizzically. He didn't give a thought to read the directions, so he

filled it half-way with cool tap water and dropped an ice cube in. Then he

dropped the tea packet in and reached for the sugar cubes. He remembered

that Raven always put in 2 sugar cubes every morning. But instead of

putting in sugar cubes, Beast Boy retrieved 2 tofu cubes that were in a

bowl next to the sugar ones. He toast popped out of the toaster with a small

thud. "Wait!" Beast Boy said confuzzled. "There shouldn't be a thud.

There should be a pop!" He turned to see the toast and the toaster astray

on the floor. He quickly picked up the toast and blew on it, removing most

of the dust. Then kissed it for Raven. He plopped the toast onto a paper

plate along with the tea and carefully brought it to the table. BB then

heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Raven appeared at the door. "Hi

Beast Boy." She said in monotone. She walked towards the kitchen and

said with an odd look on her face, "Nice box-" She stopped short and found

herself face-first on the floor. Beast Boy rushed over and offered his hand

to Raven who gladly accepted. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly while

picking up the toaster she had tripped on. "I was making you breakfast."

She stared at him awestruck. "_You_ made _me_ breakfast?!" "Yeah." Said

Beast Boy. "After you told us about the end of the world yesterday, I

thought you deserved something nice for coping with it for all these 16

years." "I anything I thought you'd be mad at me." Said Raven with the

slightest shadow of a smile on her face. "Thanks" Raven bowed her head as

she pulled up her hood to hide her blush. BB leaned in to kiss her, thinking

that's what she meant when she bowed her head. As soon as his lips

puckered up, Raven lifted her head up and he immediately went back to

normal, well almost. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder but she

didn't seem to notice. "Right this way Milady." Said Beast Boy with a

phony British accent as he lead her to the kitchen table.


	2. Of Allergies and Arguements

Hi everyone! Thank you for your kind reviews. They gave us the support to update this story.

Disclaimer- We do not own Teen Titans, for if we did, Beast Boy and Raven would be a couple and in 7 years, they would get married In Italy.

**Chapter 2 of Top 10 before the End**

"Uh, Beast Boy" said Raven, a queer look on her face. She saw the ice in the tea and the dust on the toast. She didn't want to tell him anything, in fear of hurting his feelings after he did all of this for her.

"Is something wrong? Do you like it? Is the tea too hot, to cold? Did you hurt yourself when you fell? Do you want me to rub you kne-" rambled Beast Boy, his face running with sweat, his eyes filled with longing for satisfaction.

"No Beast Boy nothing is wrong with the food, or my knee," replied Raven. "I just don't feel comfortable eating with you in your umm… boxers."

This was a lie believe it or not. She didn't mind Beast Boy's umm… how do I put it? Exposure. She merely used this as an excuse to get Beast Boy out of the room so she could fix her dusty toast and icy tea without letting him know.

"Oh umm sure I'll be back in a minute" stammered Beast Boy, a slight blush playing his cheeks as he ran up the stairs to his room boxers and all.

Raven rolled her eyes as he left and made sure she was out of his ear and eyeshot. She swiftly threw away her toast and popped a new piece in the toaster.

She noticed a note from the other titans. It was written very sloppily as if someone had just woken up and couldn't quite see what they were writing.

_Starfire and Robin and I went to the carnival around 4:00 this morning. (Starfire wanted to go right when it started.) We figured Raven wouldn't want to come and Beast Boy always sleeps till around 11:00. We'll be back tonight. _

_Cyborg _

"I guess it's just Beast Boy and I today." Raven muttered to herself, tossing the note aside.

She then put a new tea bag into another cup, making sure that cup had the same design as the one Beast Boy had used for her tea. She boiled the tea in the right temperature and poured the old tea into the sink.

As she poured, she noticed that the sugar cubes looked like one solid piece. She popped one into her mouth and immediately started to choke. These weren't sugar cubes, they were tofu cubes!!!!

"Ugh!" screamed Raven, coughing out the cube. This was all a big joke!!!!!!!!!! Beast Boy wasn't trying to be nice, he tricked her! He new that Raven was allergic to tofu! (A/N I know she isn't in the show, but she is in this story.)

_Flashback_

"_All meat experience!!!!!!!" shouted Cyborg. "No way dude, I'm a vegetarian! We should have Tofu Veggie Delight" Beast Boy argued back. It was a Friday night and Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their usual tofu or meat pizza argument. Robin and Starfire were usually the ones who broke it up, but today they were more interested in looking all goo-goo into each others eyes. Man those two were obvious. This time it was up to Raven who had her eyes glued into the book she was reading. Normally she would have ignored them, but they were getting louder and louder with every lame come back they shouted at each other. "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she demanded, causing everyone in the pizza parlor to stare. "Get a tofu pizza AND an all meat experience one!" "But Rae, nobody likes tofu and I can't eat a whole pizza by myself!!!!!!" complained Beast Boy. "One," said Raven rather harshly, "Don't call me Rae." "Two," she said with a sigh in a softer, kinder tone, "I'll share the tofu pizza with you." Beast Boy grinned ear-to-ear and a look that clearly stated, "I'm going to regret this" played Raven's eyes. And she sure did. After taking a bite out of that pizza, she was surrounded in blue aura and didn't stop choking or sneezing until she was able to take Advil when they all got home. _

All of a sudden, she was surrounded in blue aura and started to cough and sneeze continuously just like in the flashback. She grabbed an Advil from her pocket and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it will her new tea. At that particular moment Beast Boy walked into the common room, now fully clothed in his normal black and purple attire. 

When Raven heard Beast Boy's footsteps echoing down the hall, she turned around to face him, her eyes fiery with anger and regret that she had fallen for his trick.

"Hey Rae why aren't you eat- AH!" Beast Boy Exclaimed as his innocent emerald eyes met her violet glare.

"**_So!_**" she screamed "**_It was all a trick, one of your insolent little schemes!_**" Things around her started to explode and she calmed herself down.

"Listen Rae, I don't know what you're talking about, all I did was make you tea and toast."

"For the last time my name is Raven R-A-V-E-N Raven!" she yelled "And you KNOW I'm allergic to tofu!"

"What are you talking abou-" he questioned, his voice rising with annoyance and confusion.

"You and I both know perfectly well what I'm talking about you little grass stain! But if you're too stupid and pin headed to remember, then I'll tell you about how you put tofu in my tea and how I'm going to rip you limb from limb and then leave you to die in another dimension!"

A mask of anger and regret covered his usual cheerful and mischievous face.

"**_LIAR_**!" he screamed, letting all of his anger out on that one heartfelt and harsh word. "**_All I did was try and do something nice for you but you have to make it into a big deal!_**"

"**_See for yourself!_**" shouted Raven as she took the remaining tofu cube out of her tea and threw it forcefully straight into Beast Boys face. "**_You're the one who put tofu in my tea!"_**

"**_You're the one who made a big fiasco out of it!_**" Beast Boy bellowed back.

"**_You started the whole fiasco!_**"

Raven was right, he had been the one who put tofu in her tea in the first place. Guilt came over him but anger fought back. He was tired of being pushed around and wanted to win this argument no matter what it took.

"**_YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD!!!!_**" screamed Beast Boy at the top of his lungs.

After realizing what he had just said, Beast Boy rushed over to Raven who was now in tears. You couldn't tell because her face was concealed by her hood, but Beast Boy knew how she felt because of the hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't mean anything by that Rae uh ven." His voice had now softened to a consoling whisper. "I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!" she sobbed aggressively as she stormed of to her room.

"I didn't mean to hurt you….." he muttered sadly under his breath as he bowed his head so no one could hear him.

What did ya think? R&R!


	3. Of Apologies and Lists

**Sorry it took forever and a day to update! We were completely bombarded with homework! Sorry for the shortness! **

**We do not own Teen titans. **

**On with the Fan Fic!**

Beast Boy heaved a sigh of guilt and defeat as he reached for the cup of ice cream next to him.

It had been twenty minutes since the breakfast incident.

What had he done in those twenty minutes?

Nothing,

Absolutely nothing except eat ice cream and occasionally steal a glance at the news on the plasma TV screen.

What he wanted to do was entirely different. He wanted to run to Raven's room and stop all the muffled sobs that he heard echoing through the hallway of the tower.

He wanted to comfort her, to confess his love to her and to make everything better again.

(And he wanted to by a moped, but that was going off on a totally different branch.)

But there was one thing that was stopping him from doing all this. (Besides that last one.)

He didn't want to screw up again.

Beast Boy glanced up at the clock. It read 10:00 a.m. It was now or never.

Slowly and cautiously, he rose from his seat on the semi-circle couch and lumbered towards Raven's room.

The door was open a crack, just enough so he could squeeze in unnoticed.

The room had a mysterious air to it and the lights were turned off making it impossible to see.

Beast Boy's animal sight allowed him to make out a few objects, a desk, a bed, a night stand etc. But one object in particular caught his eye.

A piece of paper lay thrown carelessly on the rugged floors of the room. Beast Boy picked it up and held it close enough to his eyes so he could make out the words

"Top Ten Things I want to do Before the End of the World

By Raven"

Best Boy grinned and stuffed it into his pocket. He now knew exactly what he was going to do to make it up to Raven.

"Hello Beast Boy" said a familiar monotonous voice.

"Ah!" Beast Boy shrieked, surprised. He had forgotten all abut Raven.

He turned to face her and gulped. Raven turned on the lights so she and Beast Boy could see.

He was expecting her to yell at him, send him to another dimension, or even murder him, but what she said surprised Beast Boy the most.

"You have ice cream on your lip."

He wiped the melted ice cream of his lower lip and blushed, confused.

"Now, tell me Beast Boy," she said calmly. "_Why are you in my room?_"

"Actually, I came to apologize, but I guess I'll have to go…" mumbled Beast Boy sadly as he walked towards Raven's door.

"Wait" she shouted. "You- you came to apologize- to me?"

Beast Boy turned around grinning ear-to-ear.

"Of course!" he shouted happily. "What I said um before, it was just in the heat of the moment and I didn't mean anything I just wanted to win that one argument and I really shouldn't have said that especially since I think that you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I didn't want to um.. hurt…."

His ramblings were cut off by a pair of arms being wrapped around his neck. He was shocked at first but quickly returned the hug. After about 5 seconds, Raven drew back, a blush playing her cheeks.

"S-sorry" she muttered. "And um I forgive you."

"Oh um it's okay, and thanks…"

There was an uncomfortable 7 minute silence before Raven spoke up and said,

"Beast Boy, you can go now."

"Right" he replied sheepishly and scurried down the hallway towards the common room.

"He called me beautiful" Raven sighed dreamily and plopped down onto her bed.


	4. Nightmares and Misplacement

I do not own Teen Titans! Please review don't sue!

Chap. 4

Beast Boy grinned happily as he sat down on the semi circle couch and propped his feet up onto the cluttered coffee table.

He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his once burdened shoulders. But there was something else, a strange yet uplifting feeling that added to his joy.

He shrugged it off for the moment and let put a long and tired yawn. He had, after all woken up at 6:00 a.m. (Wow how early!) But anyhow, he was still tired.

Sleep soon overcame him.

"Where is it?" groaned Raven, disgruntled to no one in particular.

It had been two hours since Beast Boy left and she still hadn't found her precious list. It was a list of everything she wanted to do before the end of the world, of all her goals were written on that list, and she was determined to fulfill them.

She sat on her bed and sighed in defeat. She wouldn't be able the find that list alone no matter how hard she tried.

"Maybe Beast Boy can help me." She mumbled.

She rose from her bed and drowsily headed for the common room where she was expecting to find Beast Boy playing a one player game on the game cube and try to beat his personal best on Mega Monkeys 4.

But what she found wasn't what she expected but wasn't so surprising.

Beast Boy was asleep on the couch, his mouth open and drool smothering out of it.

Raven rolled her eyes at this and suppressed a giggle. She reached for a nearby napkin on the coffee table and wiped the drool off of Beast Boy's chin, disgusted.

After disposing of the wet napkin, she sat next to Beast Boy and waited for him to wake up. She didn't want to disturb his sleep.

"_Mom…_" mumbled Beast Boy softly in his sleep. Raven stared inquisitively at his sleeping body.

Deciding it was just him having some happy dream that involves moms, Raven shrugged off her suspicion.

"**_Mom!_**" Beast Boy said again this time with more fear in his voice. His eyes were still closed and he appeared to be asleep, but his hands were shaking.

Raven hesitantly shook his shoulder and whispered soothingly into his ear "Beast Boy wake up!"

His only response was "**Mom!!!!!!!!" **

She was now very worried and shook him harder.

Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs with great panic in his voice "**_MOM!!!!!_**" and awoke with a start.

He looked around cautiously and heaved a sigh of relief.

"It… it was all a dream… just a dream, you're never going back there Beast Boy" he told himself shakily.

"Beast Boy are you okay?" Raven asked worriedly.

He didn't respond and unsteadily rose from his place on the couch, still shaking with fear.

"Are you- Beast Boy are you crying?" questioned Raven, surprised.

"N-no" he responded with absolutely no confidence. It was obvious he was lying.

"Don't lie to me Beast Boy, what's wrong."

Beast Boy sighed and let a few tears flow freely down his cheek.

He plopped down next to Raven and buried his head into her shoulder.

"I could have saved her Raven it's all my fault!" he sobbed.

Raven was a bit taken aback by his sudden approach. She definitely hadn't been expecting this.

Raven mumbled words of comfort to Beast Boy and he soon dozed off into her arms.

She felt a bit uncomfortable with his head digging into her shoulder but didn't want to move in fear of waking him from his now peaceful dreams. Besides that Raven felt sorry for Beast Boy. When the Teen Titans first elected a leader and became a team, Robin made it clear that everybody should tell about their pasts.

Everyone's story was sad, Robin's parent's fatal circus act, Star's crazed big sister and dead mother, Cyborg's car accident and dead mother, Beast Boy's deceased parents. Raven had made her past very generic: An alcoholic dad (she didn't mention the word demon) who killed her mom.

(A/N- I'm not sure if these stories are right, but I did the best I could.)

About twenty minutes later Beast Boy woke up with a yawn. He stretched his hands out to the side, accidentally bonking Raven on the nose with his hand.

"Ow!" she yelped, startled.

"Sorry" yawned Beast Boy.

"S'okay," Raven mumbled back. "Umm… Beast Boy you can get off of me now."

"Right" he muttered with a blush as he scooted away from her.

"Look, this might not be the best time considering your little disrupted sleep," she said referring to his nightmare. "But, can you help me find a list I misplaced."

Beast Boy grinned ear to ear and reached into his pocket.

"You mean this list?" he asked teasingly waving the list in front of Raven's face.

"Beast Boy give that back!" shouted Raven, annoyed.

"Ah ah ah" he teased, waving his finger disapprovingly.

"Not until you…" He glanced at the number 10 thing on the list. "Learn to cook!"

Raven heaved a huge sigh. This was going to be a long day.

Muahahahahaha! We kept you in suspense. Sorry for the long wait but we have the FCAT.

For all you northerners, that's the Florida Curriculum Assessment Test.

We like to call it the Florida Child Abuse Test. Lol.

Please review and make our day!


End file.
